Memoirs of a Queen: The Exiles
by BeautyComesFromTheHeart
Summary: (Spoilers for 1x06) The king's mother is in Paris and tension is starting grow . . .


Memoirs of a Queen: The Exiles

_AN: A big thank you to the people who reviewed my last story, I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this story._

"I demand to see the King!"

She had heard these words spoken, shouted and sobbed many times in her fifteen years as Queen of France, but never had they had such a profound effect on her husband. Anne watched Louis' already pale skin turn ashen as he slowly got to his feet and moved towards the entrance of the tent.

The woman who spoke these words removed her veil and confirmed Anne's suspicions with her next three words.

"My beloved son."

Anne listened, still inside the tent as the king spoke. "I ordered you never to come back!" he growled.

"Where else should I turn when I am in grave danger?" the former queen asked.

The sudden clinking of metal and Louis' trembling voice pulled Anne outside.

"You are banished for life on pain of execution" the king cried. "You tried to steal my throne!"

Marie de Medici stumbled forward as Louis continued. "Now I'm obliged to cut off your head and place it on a spike for all Paris to ogle!"

She could not remain silent any longer, not when the king seemed about to fall apart in front of his men. "Come inside, Sire. Leave this to the Cardinal and Captain Treville."

Louis ignored her as his mother threw herself at his feet. "Please. I beg of you! On my knees! In the name of the love you once bore me!"

Anne barely heard the quiet reply. "I did love you. And you betrayed me" he whispered, his voice unsteady.

The Cardinal approached the king and urged him to listen to her. Twisting around, the king quickly strode back into the tent with his mother's parting words ringing in his ears and a tear glistening on his cheek.

The ride back to the palace was a solemn affair with the king deep in his own thoughts. As Louis dismounted and turned towards the palace, Anne followed him.

"Sire!" she called.

The king stopped outside her gardens and turned to face her.

"You know what she is capable of" he stated emotionlessly. "Better she die by assassins than set foot in Paris again."

"Marie is not a woman to be trusted to be sure," Anne agreed. "But I do believe that she cares for you."

Louis snorted. "My mother's love is for power and the throne. She would destroy everything and everyone in her path to gain what she wants, including me."

The queen stepped forward and opened her mouth, but before she could voice her thoughts, Captain Treville approached.

"I beg your pardon your Majesties" he said, bowing. "There has been another attempt on the former Queen's life."

"Is she dead?" Louis murmured.

"No, merely shaken."

"Is she here?"

Treville nodded. "She is currently waiting outside the palace."

The king ran a hand over his jaw and sighed. "We will be inside. Bring her to me."

The captain bowed again and left.

"Well, my queen, it appears my mother is in genuine danger. Let us see if the threat has changed her desire for the throne."

Giggling at his flippant remark, Louis held out his hand to Anne and together they walked into the palace.

"You did the right thing."

Louis relaxed a little in his chair at her statement. "I hope so" he said. "I so badly want to believe that she desires to make amends for her actions all those years ago, but I cannot trust her. The Marie de Medici I knew never apologised unless she could gain something from it."

After he had fled from the meeting with his mother, Anne had followed swiftly only to discover her husband curled in his chair within his chambers.

Anne sympathised greatly with her husband's plight. When she had first come to court to marry France's king, Marie de Medici held the regency in an iron grasp. It was not until two years after their marriage that Marie was overthrown and exiled. However, the former queen had continued to cause problems and rebelled several times in the years after her banishment.

Sinking into the chair next to him, Anne reached out to clasp his hand. Louis had never had an easy reign. The lack of heir and the tension between France and her neighbours had caused the country's position to become uncertain, and as the years passed the people's unease became evident. This, Louis' lack of confidence in his own decisions and his reliance on the Cardinal would be quickly exploited by the former queen if she decided to make another bid for the crown.

The queen sighed. Her husband could be weak willed and was prone to childish outbursts when denied anything. Although he tried to be a good king, the recent decision he had taken without the Cardinal's advice had robbed him of any courage he may have had in his own decisions. But, despite this, he was her husband and she did care for him. He had showed her extraordinary kindness throughout their marriage, and although he had grown distant as the years past, he always made sure she had whatever she desired.

Unfortunately, the sudden reappearance of his mother had rattled the king more than he had let on. The woman had always had a large influence over him, and Anne could feel his hand trembling beneath hers.

She shook her head. It was pointless thinking about Marie de Medici any more. Her plot, if she was plotting, would become clear soon enough.

"Let us not dwell on your mother any longer," she said briskly. The king glanced up, startled by the abrupt change of topic. "Will you take a walk with me?"

The smile that appeared on his face was radiant. "I would be glad to."

_AN: It's really difficult to write from Anne's perspective, because I don't understand her. This episode made me think that she cared for Louis, but then 1x09 happened and now I don't know. I can't wait till the next series! Thanks for reading :-) _


End file.
